


Soul catcher

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Ghostbusters one-shot [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: A body swap AU





	Soul catcher

**Author's Note:**

> We take request

"I got it!” Holtzmann, also known as the mad scientist by her colleagues, yelled as she threw her hands up in excitement. She had finally perfected her machine.

"What exactly is that?" Erin turned from her board to look at the odd machine Holtzmann had built. Holtzmann was practically jumping up and down as she gestured to the machine. Her eyes were wide with excitement and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's supposed to hold ghost souls! I'm calling it the Soul Catcher" Holtzmann threw her hands up as if the name was written in the air. Erin rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked over to her. Erin started walking over to the ‘Soul Catcher’. Holtzmann directed her to stand inside of the machine. Erin marveled at the sight of all of the gears and wires inside. She placed her hand on a pipe Holtzmann told her to hold.

Holtzmann backed up and accidentally hit the red button. The door closed. Thick smoke began coming out of the machine, the red lights hooked up to the it were spinning. Erin wrapped her arms around Holtzmann’s waist and closed her eyes tight as the machine made a loud buzzing noise. A big, bright light flashed before their eyes. The door slowly opened and Holtzmann and Erin walked out of the machine feeling different.

"Holtzmann what did that mach-" Erin stopped when she noticed she was standing in front of her own body. Erin’s eyes widened as she backed away slowly, looking down at body. "Why am I standing in front of myself?" She ran to the bathroom, looked in the mirror, and screamed. She grabbed a handful of hair and yanked it, causing her to wince in pain. Erin grabbed the nails that were in the front pocket of her overalls. She pricked her finger and winced in pain. This confirmed Erin thoughts. This wasn't some weird coma induced dream. She was in Holtzmann’s body. Patty, Abby, and Holtzmann ran to the bathroom. Erin stood in the mirror looking at herself. She ran her hands through the blonde, curly hair that was now attached to her head.

"Holtzy, what's wrong?" Patty walked towards her slowly.

“I'm not Holtzmann, I'm Erin! Holtzmann and I accidentally switch bodies!" Erin was in distress and started to hyperventilating. She could feel her chest tighten and feel the walls closing in on her. She slumped down on the ground, pulling her legs to her chest. Holtzmann walked towards her. Crouching down, she rubbed Erin’s back, slowly pulling her into a hug.

"Erin, it's going to be okay. I can fix this." Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hand and pulled her into a kiss. Holtzmann pulled back and laughed. Erin had confused look on her face.

"I got to kiss my own face." she laughed so hard she fell back on her high heels.

"You do realize we're still here, right?" Patty asked, leaning against the door frame. Abby shook her head and rolled her eyes. All she could think was that this was going to be a long day and she will probably have to put sticky notes on them so Kevin can know who is who.

"So, let me get this straight. You two swapped bodies?" Abby walked closer to observe Holtzmann, who was still on the ground.

"Well, technically it's not a body switch.   It's more like are souls have gotten switched. The machine was supposed to capture ghost souls, but I guess when we were in that machine it must have switched our souls.” Holtzmann explained as she wobbled, trying to stand up in the heels she wasn't used to wearing. The girls followed Holtzmann to the machine. She stood back, tilted her head, and stroked her chin, trying to figure out what went wrong.

“Can you fix this?” Erin asked. Holtzmann furrowed her brow and shrugged her shoulders. She pulled her now brunette hair back into a ponytail.

“Well, I could try. It's probably going to take at least a week to reverse the effects.” Holtzmann said as she started taking off the heels and the tweed jacket. Holtzmann took the yellow goggles that sat on top of Erin’s head and put them on herself. She grabbed a blow torch turning, it on and off, and then sighed.

“I need my clothes.” Holtzmann said. Erin furrowed her brow and shook her head.

“Your body won't fit my clothes and my body won't fit yours.” Erin said. Holtzmann turned the blowtorch off again. She started stroking her chin as she was thinking of a solution. Holtzmann sighed, set down the blow torch, walked downstairs, and out of the firehouse. Erin scrunched up her face in confusion as she walked behind Holtzmann, but stopped after Holtzmann started to leave the firehouse. Erin walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was still pretty shaken up about the whole situation and now Holtzmann was acting strange, well, stranger than usual.

“Hey, Holtzmann.” Kevin smiled and waved before he poured a cup of coffee bring it to his lips.

“Kevin, you hate coffee and I'm not Holtzmann. I'm Erin there was a lab accident and Holtzmann and I switched bodies.” Erin said as she tried to explain. Kevin stared at her like a deer in a head light.

“Ew, I hate coffee!” Kevin spat out the coffee. “Of course you're Holtzmann! You look just like her.”

“Kevin, I need you to listen. I'm not Holtzmann, I'm Erin.” This time, Erin tried to use less words but that didn't seem to be working.

“Whatever you say, Erin, but I'm pretty sure you're Holtzmann.” Kevin put up air quotes as he said Erin's name. He was shaking his head in disbelief. Erin felt like she was arguing with a brick wall. Patty walked in, holding a book in her hand. Her reading glass sat on top of her head.

“Hey, boss, it looks like I'm the smart one in the group now because Holtzmann thinks she’s Erin now and if she was Erin she would be bossy and wear those itchy looking suits.” Kevin started to mock Erin by putting a hand on his hip and using the other hand and started pointing and wagging his pointer finger. Erin crossed her arms Patty let out a loud laugh throwing her head back. Kevin waved them off, taking another sip of his coffee and then spitting it back out while making a disgusted face.

“That boy is two scoops of stupid.” Patty said as she poured a cup of coffee. Erin laughed and shook her head. Holtzmann came walking in. She had changed from Erin's tweed suit into a green crop top over denim overalls. Her hands were filled with shopping bags. She walked into the kitchen, humming a happy tune with a grin on her face. She set the shopping bags on the table. Erin and Patty scrunched up their faces in confusion. Erin tilted her head as Patty started to rummage through the bags holding up different tops and pants.

“Well, you're clothes are to constricting and flammable so I went out and bought us clothes to wear.” Holtzmann grinned from ear to ear as she started to pose and strut up and down the kitchen. Patty through her head back and laughed again.

“Holtzy, you're crazy.” Patty said shaking her head as she laughed while she walked out of the kitchen. Erin started looking through the backs of clothes as she searched. She found different types of pants suits and skirts and the occasional crop top and overalls. Kevin walked in again hold his mug. he stopped, scrunched up his face, and tilted his head. Kevin stood there with a blank look on his face, well, blanker than usual.

“Is it Opposite Day or something? Is that why Holtzmann is pretending to Erin and Erin is pretending to be Holtzmann because, if it is, then can I be Mike Hat?” He said with a smile. Holtzmann gave Erin a confused look. Erin just shook her head.

“You know what, Kev, it is Opposite Day. You can't be Mike Hat because how would you get your work done?” Holtzmann patted Kevin’s shoulders and shook her head, grabbing the shopping bags and heading up the stairs to her lab. Erin waved Kevin off as she walked upstairs to find Holtzmann dancing to “Dancing Queen” by Abba. Erin smiled to herself as she watched Holtzmann's now long limbs twirl and fly about as she picked up and sat down different tools. When Holtzmann noticed Erin was staring at her, she gave her a sly smile and started twirling to her. She grabbed Erin’s hands, pulling her into the middle of the room, and started dancing, spinning, and dipping Erin.

“I bet you didn't think you're body could move so gracefully.” Holtzmann said as she tried to do a leap in the air. Erin just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She walked back to her desk, sat down, and continued working on her equations. Every so often, she would look up and watch Holtzmann dance across the room.

It had only been five days since Holtzmann and Erin body's had switched and Erin was sick of it. She never really realized how hard it was for Holtzmann to be Holtzmann. It was the little things that Erin didn't really notice about Holtzmann until now. She never noticed how hard it must be for her to be the only short one in the group. Erin found herself constantly climbing on things to get to high places. She never, or, well, tried to ignore the fact that anytime her and Holtzmann would go out, girls would practically throw themselves at her.

For instance, this morning, Erin decided to stop by the new coffee shop by the fire station on her way to work and there was this cute barista taking orders. Her hair was worn down with loose curls and she wore a black shirt with a green apron and a dazzling smile. So, as Erin walked up to place her order, the barista made a point to try and flirt with her. The girl would flip her hair and touch Erin's hand and when Erin made a comment about how she always felt like the orange was the least desirable of the fruits, the girl through her head back and laughed. The barista made a comment on how pretty she was and if there was anything else she could do for her. So, Erin tried to think of a cute and funny Holtzmann like comeback to say.   


“Can you bust a class five with just a proton pack?” The barista gave a fake laugh and broke eye contact with her. Erin grabbed her cup of coffee and noticed the scratched out phone number on her cup and sighed to herself.  Another reason to not like being in her own body was that the clothes never seem to feel right. Every time she would try on a pantsuit, she would feel awkward and uncomfortable as if Holtzmann’s body was rejecting an appropriate work attire.

Erin walked into the fire house, her hair was a fuzzy mess. She wore sweatpants with a Higgins University hoodie that had a coffee stain on it. She trudged up the stairs. She saw Holtzmann standing in front of the machine, her head tilted. She had a grease stain on her overalls and an oil stain smudged on her face.

“Boo yeah, emphasis on the boo.” She said as she started to swing her hips to the beat of “Rhythm of the Night” by El DeBarge. She spun around and grinned when she saw Erin slumped at her desk. Holtzmann walked over to Erin and sat herself on the desk.

“You hold a lot of tension in your shoulders.” Holtzmann grinned but Erin gave her a frown. Holtzmann began to pout as she slid off the desk and started to dance and sing. Erin watched as Holtzmann spun and twirled on the floor, using a wrench as her microphone. Erin watched as she would move her hips around and do little shimmies. Erin could feel the smile that was creeping on her face. Erin was so caught up in watching Holtzmann dance she didn't notice Kevin, Patty, and Abby coming up the stairs.

“What are you doing?” Holtzmann had stopped spinning. She now held two blow torches in her hands. She grinned at Patty.

“Can't you see, Patty? Holtzmann is peacocking. The blowtorches are her feathers.” Abby said as Patty shook her head. Holtzmann placed the blow torches down on her work table and waved her hands around, asking the group to come closer.

“I have finally done it! I've finished! It was a simple mistake, really. I accidentally messes up the equation I solve for pie when I need to solve for X and then that gave me the conclusion that I need to give a nuclear energy source and then reverse the setting and then rewire it and then bam!” Holtzmann grinned from ear to ear, satisfied with her work.

“In English, please.” Patty tilted her head in confusion.

“Isn't it obvious, boss? Erin forgot how to do math so she messed up Holtzmann’s machine and had to fix all by herself.” Everyone stared at Kevin, their eyes went wide. Abby shook her head and thought he could figure out what Holtzmann was saying but he couldn't remember that he hates coffee and holds the phone upside down. She sighed.

“Ready, Erin?” Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hand, leading her into the machine. The door closed behind them. Smoke started flowing out, a loud siren went off, and a bright white light flashed throughout the room, blinding the girls and Kevin. The door slid open slowly, more smoke was flowing out as they walked back out, hand in hand. The room was silent as all eyes were on Holtzmann and Erin.

“So, did it work?” Patty broke the silence. Erin walked to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and blinked. She started to realize that she wasn't looking at herself through someone else's eyes, but her own eyes.  She cheered. She came running out screaming in excitement and hugged Holtzmann and kissed her cheek.

“So, you're telling me Holtzmann made a machine that can switch your body with someone? Patty, let's get out bodys switched!” Kevin started to walk over to Patty.

“If you come near me, Kev, I will break your face.” Patty held up a fist as Kevin backed away.

“I’m glad everything is back to normal.” Holtzmann said as she grabbed everyone in for a group hug. Erin smiled, she was glad everything was back to normal, or as normal as a group of scientist hunting ghost for a living could be.

**Author's Note:**

> We take request


End file.
